


Lost Lamb

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Community: giles-shorts, Drabble, F/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 16:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10283675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: If the stars say it then it must be true.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Lost Lamb  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Rupert Giles/Drusilla, Angelus  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** If the stars say it then it must be true.  
>  **A/N:** written for giles_shorts for the last line _You'd better have brought enough to share._

"You'd better have brought enough to share."

Dru turned around and growled as she bared her fangs at Angelus who stood staring at her. At a strangled sound from the Watcher lying tied to the bed she spun back around and in a singsong voice she whispered “Shush now, my lost lamb. Mummy’s here.”

From the moment she had kissed him in pretense the stars had whispered he belonged to her and she had fought to get him back. And now she wasn’t going to share him with anyone. Not even Miss Edith. It didn’t matter how much she begged.


End file.
